Hinata's Pet
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: Hinata gets a pet and it cause Chaos! NejiHinaSasu Warning: This Story is not suitable for children
1. Meeting Takkun

Hinata's Pet

Ninjastar: This story is a funny comedy with Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke. Or a NejiHinaSasu. It's when hinata finds a injured wolf in the forest then it follows here to her apartment and she keeps it as her only pet.

Long ass summary.

Hinata, will you please do the disclaimer?

Hinata: alright, Star-chan don't not own Naruto, and if she did I would have been ALL POWERFUL!! Mahhahaha -coughing then start back over again- Mahhahaha!!1

--

One day after training Hinata went to go pick herbs for tsunade and her new poisons and ointment. So hinata went to her favorite spot to find herbs when she a

whimper. It was a injured wolf. It's leg was badly injured and it fur was covered in blood and dirt. "Oh you poor thing let me help." said Hinata. She went to the wolf

and her hand begin to glow green. She healed the wound so it want get infected and she got a bandage from her basket and wrapped it around the leg. Then the

wolf begin licking her. "Well I better get going." said hinata. While hinata got ready the wolf hide in her basket and camouflage itself as herbs (Ninjastar: I Didn't put

that, Damn brother. Any way ninja wolf!!). When hinata got to her apartment the wolf appeared as it's normal form to hinata. Hinata was surprised to see the wolf in

her basket, she didn't even noticed it. (Ninjastar: --.--. Well , Uh DUH!!) "How did you, never mind." said Hinata. "I think this writer is making stuff up because she got  
writer's block." said a random Person from across the hall from hinata's apartment. (Ninjastar: Who is that guy? Anyway he's not right I don't have writer's block, it's

just that hard working in this heat. GODDAMN IT!!) "So you want to be my pet, then first tell what gender are you okay?" asked hinata. The wolf barked. "Two barks

for a girl and one bark for a boy." said Hinata. The wolf barked one time. "So you are a boy , what type of name you would like?" asked Hinata. "Naruto?" asked

Hinata. The wolf didn't bark. "Sasuke?" asked Hinata. The wolf didn't bark and he almost start cutting himself. "Neji?" asked Hinata. The wolf played dead at that

name like he was under dirt, had flowers, and had a R.I.P stone. "I know , Takkun (my character )." said Hinata. The wolf barked and wagged it's tail. "So, Takkun it

is." said Hinata. When they got in her apartment, Hinata give Takkun a bath. He had white fur , but around the eyes and the tip of the tail was black. He also had icy

blue eyes. Hinata give Takkun a bowl of food and she went to go take a bath. While she was taking a bath, Takkun was looking around. He found a ball, but when

he tried to get it he fell. "Bow Wow bow Wow bow wow again (translate: Note to self, never try that again.)." said Takkun. He found a pictures of Team 8 and

hinata. "He's not better looking than me." said Takkun in his dog language while looking at the picture of Akamaru licking Hinata. When hinata got out she found

Takkun sleeping happily on her bed. She smiled then she got in her bed and fell right to sleep

--

Ninjastar: Note To Self, REVIEW PLEASE!!

I beg of you!!

I'm dieing without Reviews!!

This story is dedicated to my dog , Roxas Kennedy Bruce!!


	2. Takkun's Day With Neji

Takkun's Day with Neji

Ninjastar: Chapter 2 of hinata's pet and thank you for sending those funny and giggly reviews even my cousin thought it was funny and my brother rated my story and give me a 9!!

A FRICKIN 9!! I should of at least got a 10!! BUT A FUCKIN' 9?!

Anyway Chapter 2: Takkun's Day with Neji. -laughing-

--

Takkun's POV

I was sitting there dumb stroked. Like my owner Hinata was leaving me by her hentai, emo hyuga genius cousin this so called neji because she couldn't take me on

her mission. I watched as she pet on my head and said "Neji is not all that bad , but if he try to hurt you I'll deal with him." I cried fake tears and did the puppy eyes

so well that she saw me ,but still left me with stupid-long-girly-hair-flowing-in-the-wind neji. After all she did tell me he was a closet pervert and he wasn't as bad as

this boy named Naruto (Naruto: Hey , I'm not like pervy-sage, that old geezer!). I watched as he put my stuff in a closet and sat on the couch and turned on the tv. I

watched as bored as I could be. Then he took out a orange book that a saw a silver haired man was reading while going to his team. I was horrified. I ran to the

closet and took out my Sasuke Voodoo doll, I like to chew on his little emo head (Sasuke: Why do they have Sasuke Voodoo Doll? ;Ninjastar: Because I have one

and it's head is already half way off and besides Voodoo is only really if you do a frickin ritual so shut your frickin' pie hole up!! ) I hoped this day don't get any

worse.

--

Neji's POV

Why I am I watching a frickin wolf? Oh, right Hinata-sama asked me to watch the frickin monster for a few hours because she had to go outside the village because

some maniac try to kill himself by hanging from a tree, frickin idiot.

I watched the monster very closely. He was quite and calm ,but he could snap any minute! I put his stuff in a near by closet, sat on the couch and watched tv. The

man who tried to kill myself was indeed, Sasuke! I snickered a little because they said that he tried to kill himself because his frickin' fan club (girls and gay emo boys,  
LOL! XP) was trying to rape him. Then I took out the Make-Out Paradise book. No, I'm not a open pervert like Naruto or Kakashi-san, I'm more of a closet pervert. I

watched as the wolf bite a Sasuke Voodoo Doll, which is to my amuse that he has a Voodoo Doll just like me. I tried calming myself , but I know this was only just the

beginning.

--OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG

Ninjastar: Funny, Ne? -laughing-

I think this chapter is pretty funny and now I have to go because my frickin mom wants a dance contest with the family, and me and my brother are doing the Tango.

But I will make a chapter tomorrow, And REVIEW!


	3. Weird Visits!

Weird Visits

Ninjastar: chapter 3 of hinata's pet, and this chapter when people visits Neji's apartment and weird things happen like Gai and lee. This story is not own by the

creator of Naruto, no it's own by ME!

And no one copy my fucking story! Oh, it this chapter also Sasuke visits neji and a mystery lady hang them into chibi wolves. -laughing- My brother give me the idea

and he's funny looking.

--

Normal POV

Takkun and neji stared at each other for 4 hours straight. They just stared when they heard a knock on the door. Neji ran to the door to see if that was hinata-sama  
but it was bowl-haircut-large eyebrows- green spandex- youthness ,The King of youthness Gai and the Prince Lee. "Oh hello Gai-sensei, lee." said neji. "Neji would

you like to part take in our Youth training?" asked Lee. "You're a genius lee." said Gai. "thank Gai-sensei.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Then a background with a Sunset and sparking water appeared. Neji slammed to door so hard and gust of wind flew Gai and Lee hugging to Kakashi's apartment.

"That's more pain than hearing sasuke crying." said Neji. "I heard that!" said Sasuke. "what are you doing here Uchiha?" Neji asked. "Well Hyuga I'm trying to et

away from my fan club and I was wondering where's your hot cousin?" asked Sasuke. "You mean Hinata-sama?" Neji asked angrily. "Yeah ,she got a body out of this  
world." Sasuke whistled. "Uchiha , I will skin you alive." said neji. Before that happen a old lady came to Neji's door. "These men don't know when they need to get

along so I'll put a spell on them and the only way the spell will break free if them two can get along and help each other." the lady said (Like the old lady in beauty

and the beast.) So ten minutes later after fussing and fighting with sasuke, neji and sasuke started acting weird, and the next thing you know they're WOLVES!

(Emo gay Wolf Sasuke , RUN!! And Closet pervert Wolf Neji, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!) "How did we turn into wolves." said Neji. He was a brown wolf with white around  
his tail and eyes, and his eyes was still pupil less and still white. "I think it was that old lady who did that." Sasuke stated. He was a black wolf with blue on hi tail

and around his eyes. His eyes was still onyx black. "So I have more competition for hina-chan, ne? asked Takkun. "Takkun you can speak to us?" asked neji. "Who is

he?" asked Sasuke. "First of all my real name is Naota and you are stuck like a wolf like me." said Naota. Then a knock on the door and they heard hinata's voice.

The Only thing the three boys thought "HOLY SHIT!."

--

Ninjastar: My stories get better and better, my brother Is goofy and I'm smarted then him. REVIEW!


End file.
